Still Beautiful
by Lucy Lux
Summary: What if Beth didn't die in the MSF? Being in the hospital was very traumatic for Beth and she leans on Daryl as he tries to help her recover. (First Fanfiction!)


Beth's clammy hands gripped onto the back of Carol's wheelchair as they came to a stop at the end of the hallway. Scanning the other end of the hallway, Beth felt a surge a relief flood through her, followed by a pang of sadness, when she saw the people who stood there. Rick, Noah, Sasha, Tyreese, and Daryl looked back at her with two of Dawn's police officers, whose hand were bounded. She was finally going home, but where was Maggie? She knew if Maggie was aware of where Beth was, then she'd be a part of the group to save her. Had no one found her sister? Had she died when the prison fell apart? She quickly pushed those thoughts aside, refusing to jump to conclusions.

The blonde's eyes lingered on Daryl. He had found her. Despite telling Dawn that she would leave the hospital, Beth would never admit to anyone that she was starting to have doubts. He proved that her doubts were unnecessary. Her heart quickened slightly when his piercing eyes looked back into hers. She fought to maintain her calm composure, even though all she wanted to do was sprint across the hospital and leap into the archer's strong arms. She barely registered the words being exchanged between Rick and Dawn. All she was focused on was Daryl. She felt as though he'd disappear if she looked away.

Eventually, Beth looked away when one of the cops next to her took a hold of Carol's wheelchair and walked the older woman toward the group. She watched as Daryl met them in the middle of the hallway and traded Officer Licari for Carol before going back to their side of the hallway. Dawn walked Beth to the spot where Daryl and Carol had been as Rick made his way to them with Officer Shepherd. The trade was quick and Rick moved his arm around her, assessing her for a moment to ensure that she was alright. She nodded lightly and the two of them walked to their group. A part of her had felt it'd been too easy. Surely, Dawn wouldn't just let them leave with complaint. However, as they turned to leave, the only words from the police in charge were, "Glad we could make things work."

"Yeah," Rick replied before walking behind his group. Daryl placed his hand on Beth's shoulder, making her respond with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. She couldn't shake off the feeling that it wasn't over yet. Dawn's next words proved that feeling was warranted,

"Now I just need Noah." Beth stopped immediately and turned back to the leader of the hospital as everyone else did. "And then you can leave."

Beth watched as Rick walked back to Dawn, disagreeing like she knew he would. "That wasn't part of the deal."

"Noah was my ward. Beth took his place and I'm losing her, so I need him back." Dawn spoke calmly, making Beth's blood boil in fury. She had so much anger bottled up toward this woman and she knew it was only a matter of time before she snapped.

Officer Shepherd spoke up from the other side of the hallway. "Ma'am, please, that's not—"

"Shepherd." Dawn interrupted her brusquely. She turned her attention back to Rick and attempted to justify herself. "My officers put their lives on the line to find him. One of them died."

Daryl placed his hand on Noah's chest when he saw the boy starting to move forward. He walked to where Rick stood and spoke. "He ain't stayin'."

The police officer looked at Daryl, looking at him as if he was ridiculous for disagreeing with her. "He's one of mine. You have no claim on him."

"The boy wants to go home, so you have no claim on him." Rick argued.

There was a moment of silence Dawn broke it. "Well, then we don't have a deal."

Rick was adamant. "The deal is done."

Before anyone could respond in anyway, Noah limped forward as fast as he could with a broken leg. "I-it's okay."

Rick put his arm out and shook his head lightly. "No, no."

Noah ignored the man's words and continued to make his way to him. "I gotta do it."

All the while, Beth glared at Dawn before she couldn't take it anymore and walked up to where the three men stood. "You're not taking anybody." Dawn opened her mouth to protest, but Beth didn't let her. She spoke harshly, but quiet enough so the other police officers didn't hear what she had to say. "Do I have to remind you of Gorman and O'Donnell? They were in your way and I got rid of them, so you're going to turn around and let us all leave this fucking hospital."

For once, Dawn actually looked a little scared of Beth. She quickly concealed her fear and clenched her jaw. "You think you can threaten me? No one is leaving this hospital until I get a new ward!"

BANG!

All the police officers held up their guns in response to the loud gunshot. Dawn's eyes widened before she fell back, a bullet hole on her forehead. All of the eyes in the room turned to Beth, looking at her as she held the gun that she had taken from Noah earlier.


End file.
